The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Flynn's Visit & Flynn's Pool Room
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn visits Henry's house after Henry made the pool shelter into Flynn's personal sanctuary.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Flynn's Visit & Flynn's Pool Room

About a week after Henry's twenty-four hour nap, Flynn decided that after a productive week of school, he was going to spend another weekend at Henry's place. Once he got home from school Friday, he did his homework, and then changed to his swimming suit. He packed some of his belongings and went on a bike ride to Henry's house. He knocked on Henry's front door. Henry answered the door.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Are you here to spend another weekend with me?"

"I sure am, best friend who has no ends to his genius ways," Flynn said.

"Come on in," Henry said. "Once you get settled, I will show you your new pool room."

"Awesome, thanks, Henry," Flynn said while he was getting settled.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Well, are you ready for your pool room? I see you came in wearing your swimming suit."

"I sure did," Flynn said. "So, bring on the pool room."

"Wow," Henry said. "You seem excited about it."

"I am," Flynn said.

"Okay, follow me," Henry said.

Flynn followed Henry to the back porch, the back yard, and the pool shelter that Henry made some time ago.

"Step inside," Henry said.

Flynn went inside the pool shelter and checked out the renovations that Henry made.

"Wow, this pool is indeed deeper," Flynn said. "This is awesome. There are even places where I can sit down and watch TV or take a nap."

Flynn continued to check out the renovations. He noticed where the pillows were, and where the towels were as well.

"This is amazing," Flynn said.

"You like it?" Henry asked from outside.

"I love it," Flynn said.

"You are welcome to stay there the whole weekend if you wish," Henry said. "I can just come to join you in the pool or send you your meals."

"Well, come on in," Flynn said. "Maybe we can watch The Twilight Zone or something."

"Cool, thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "I'll go get my swimming suit on."

Henry left Flynn alone in the pool room. Flynn sat down at one of the sitting places and turned on the TV. He put the Twilight Zone on TV while waiting for Henry to return wearing his swimming suit. Flynn was still watching the Twilight Zone when Henry entered the pool room wearing his swimming suit.

"I see you've already got the TV on," Henry said.

"I sure did, Henry," Flynn said. "Let's watch some TV."

"Let's do that," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn watched the Twilight Zone for a couple of hours before Flynn dozed off and napped in the pool. When Henry saw that Flynn was taking a nap, he left the pool room to fix dinner for Flynn. Once he was done fixing dinner, he went back to the pool room with a trey filled with Flynn's dinner. He put the trey in the pool. The trey was attached with a note saying, "Flynn, when you wake up, dinner is ready." Henry then went back in his bedroom to relax and do some of his science work.

Flynn woke up from a two hour nap and saw the dinner trey that Henry had left in the pool. Flynn got the dinner trey and ate the dinner that Henry made for him. When he was done, he put the dinner trey on the steps leading to the pool for Henry to get.

Henry came back to the pool thirty minutes after Flynn was finished with dinner to pick up the trey. Flynn was still watching TV when Henry came.

"How did you like the dinner trey?" Henry asked.

"I loved it," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said.

"Would you like to come back in the pool with me?" Flynn asked.

"Sure thing," Henry said. While he was getting settled in the pool, he added, "I just left the pool to fix dinner so I wouldn't bother you while you were napping."

"I appreciate the thought, Henry," Flynn said. "At least you know how much I love my naps."

"Do you not get to take any naps at your own place anymore?" Henry asked.

"With the school work that is piling up during the week, I am not able to get a good nap every day anymore," Flynn said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Henry said. "Do you still get to relax in the hot tub?"

"Every now and again," Flynn said.

"Maybe you should go back to doing your homework in the hot tub," Henry said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Flynn said. "My brain does get fried often."

"Do you learn that much new material?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I do," Flynn said. "It's crazy."

"Sounds like you need another vacation," Henry said.

"That's why I came here for the weekend," Flynn said.

"Well, you are always welcome to crash at my place," Henry said. "Considering that I have been a student once, I know how it feels like to have to learn so much new material."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "I really appreciate you."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "Just relax in the pool as long as you need to, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Henry smiled as he and Flynn relaxed in the pool to the point of falling asleep.


End file.
